


Wait, What?

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I just go as I want?, I'm like insanely sleep deprived, I'm so sorry, Memes, Multi, There are actual memes on here, They are all from BMC and DEH at least, This is based off my terrible amount of boredom, i don t know what im doing, it was supposed to be a comedy, m e m e s, mostly happiness i swear, slight angst, there is a plot surprise, ughhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: A lot of random crap that I decided would be funny so deal. (Translates to: I sincerely apologize to whoever read this, please forgive me). ANYWAYS!!!! Dem boysss are hanging out and discover that an alternate universe has idolized them all into musicals and books. They also discover, much to Michael and Jared's amusement, that they are included in many, many memes.





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* eNjOy????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are all hanging out and something weird happens... And it just gets worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I'm thinking of adding an actual plot to this now. Like, Jeremy decides to listen to both musicals without Mike knowing, and discovering what happened on Halloween and all. And then Evan sees how stupid his actions with the Connor project were from a different point of view. Meanwhile Jared and Michael enjoy some quality meme time about themselves??? Maybe??? Enjoy???

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Mell-Heere-Kleinman-Hansen apartment.

Well, actually, no. No day in this apartment was calm, let alone normal. No, instead it was filled with the roar of laughter coming from all four boys. One was laughing 'till he had tears in his eyes, one giving out a nasally laugh that he thought was unattractive (his boyfriend protested, but to no avail), one so happy his laughter was coming out in silent giggles, and the other almost hyperventilating. 

Good times, good times indeed.

Michael finally caught his breath, still giggling, "O-Okay, w-what were we laughing about again?" 

The other boys were still giggling helplessly, when Jeremy spoke up, "I-I don't even know anymore!" And then the room burst into a fit of laughter once more.

"Okay, seriously, what were we laughing about again?"

Evan had finally calmed down, "I-I think it was b-because we were all told we were fa-famous." He looked around the room, at all the other boys who were still laughing only more at that. 

Jared wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh, yeah! That's right! Apparently we are worshiped by a whole bunch of angsty teens in a different dimension!" Bursting out laughing again, right after.

"Yeah! Who would like _us_?" Jeremy laughed.

"They must be complete idiots to actually like a bunch of idiots like us!" Michael said between wheezes.

"Mike, you good, bud? You look like you're dying!" Jared exclaimed, probably dying himself.

"I-I'm good, man. But seriously, where did we even get this information?" Michael says, finally calming down, still having the biggest grin on his face.

The boys had all forgotten, which was not a surprise, but they would've liked to know anyways.

Michael sighed, still grinning, "Whatevs, who wants dinner?"

The other three almost immediately said their 'me's' and 'I do's'.

\-----------

Michael had made some mac n' cheese for dinner, the usual, but everyone loved it. The day had gone by normally, their weird conversations continuing. Laughter, weirdness, nerdness, probably some video games, some plant rants, and everyone just having a good time overall.

"So, like, how _do_ sloths work? They are seriously just a coconut with arms!"

"Jared, the world works in mysterious ways. For example -" Evan was cut off by a weird whizzing noise.

"What the hell? What's that?" Jared asked, looking around the room, confused.

He got up to go investigate, getting closer to the direction of the sound. He ended up in Jeremy and Michael's room, where the sound was definitely louder; but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was. He was soon joined by the rest of the gang, standing at the entrance of the room, perplexed.

Michael stepped into the room, going to find the sound. Jeremy stopped him quickly.

"M-Michael! What if it's a bomb or s-something?"

Michael chuckled, "Well, Jere, if it were a bomb, we'd all die, so it doesn't really matter if I go check it out. And besides, we're not in a video game or anything, so what are the chances of it _actually_ being a bomb?"

Jeremy gulped and walked up to Michael, taking his hand, "Well then if it's a bomb, I wanna be right next to you when we die." He giggled to lighten the mood, but mostly curious about the noise, and if it actually was a bomb. 

Evan shifted closer to Jared, thinking the same thing. Jared only smiled to himself as he gently took Evan's hand and tugged him forward.

"J-Jared!" He looked at him with nervous eyes, "What if it actually is a bomb?"

"Think about it, if we're all gonna die, might as well go out big!" Jared laughed at the scared expression on Evan's face, "Y'know, like JD."

Jeremy chimed in, a little softer, "Yeah, Ev, like JD. You liked him, didn't you?" Evan paused for a moment to think. Then he pouted and joined the rest of them.

"Sounds like it's coming from the closet," Michael said, moving closer towards the door. They all inched closer towards the door, a little scared, a little curious, and a little amused at the whole situation.

 _It couldn't be life or death, right? Who would want to kill them anyways?_ Michael chuckled a little to himself as he pushed open the door slightly.

A bright blue light was shining through the small open crack through the door. The whizzing noise had gotten louder, but not enough to hurt anyone's ears. All the boys' eyes grew wide at the small floating hole of blue light in the closet. It was sparkling, spinning, and whizzing in there. It was actually quite mesmerizing-whatever it was. 

Suddenly, the thing made a cracked noise, light blindingly bright, and it was gone.

"Interesting," was all Michael had managed to say. He moved closer, feeling Jeremy's grip on him tighten. He rubbed Jeremy's hand, assuring him that it was okay, at the same time inviting him to come along. Jeremy gave in, and followed Michael towards the spot where the light was.

Evan gulped, nervous for the both of them, along for him and Jared. Jared tugged at Evan's hand as well, taking them closer as well.

As the boys all got closer to the spot, Jeremy noticed something on the floor. "H-hey, what's that?"

It looked like a small black phone, an Iphone, almost. Feeling a little brave, he picked it up, flipping it over in his hand.

"Huh, it's just a phone," he said, relieved. He pressed the 'ON' button, revealing a very peculiar background picture. The rest of the boys were still a little skeptical, but they huddled around Jeremy and the phone anyways.

Upon seeing the background picture, Evan piped up, "Hey, that looks kind of like us?" He was right. It was a cartoon-looking picture of all of them. He kind of shrank at the sight of him and Jared, they were, _scowling_ at each other in the picture. Another thing was that Michael was shorter than Jeremy in the picture.

Jeremy saw that too, and giggled, "Look, Mike, I'm taller."

Michael only grunted, and looked more at the background. It had the letters 'DEH' and 'BMC' crossover at the top, in big, bubbly letters. "Interesting... What do you think those mean?" He said, pointing at the letters.

"Well, um, E.H. are my initials," Evan suggested.

"Well, yeah, but what does the 'D' stand for? And why is Jeremy taller than me?" Michael asks, making a face at Jeremy, who had a very smug expression on his face.

"Why don't we open the phone, then?" Jared finally spoke up.

"But Jared! That's a breach of privacy!" Evan frantically said, swatting Jared lightly.

Jared rolled his eyes, "Evan, this thing decided to just randomly show up in _our_ apartment, and just happens to have a picture of all of us."

"He has a point," Jeremy agreed, his thumb already grazing the home button. Evan shrugged, curiosity taking over.

Jeremy opened the phone, making sure to get a clear page to look more closely at the background. It was definitely them, at closer examination, he also noticed that Michael was high in the picture. He tugged Michael's face to look at that part, and all of them laughed.

"Okay, so, down to business," Michael said, "We should probably figure out who's phone it is first."

"Yeah, we probably should," Evan agreed, "But how?"

"I dunno, check the social media apps," Jared suggested, "Or the photos?"

Jeremy clicked on the 'Photos' app, and was surprised at what he saw. He saw rows and rows of art-art of all of him and his friends. Evan, Jared, Michael, Rich, Connor even, was there, and Connor wasn't even actually with them anymore.

There was even pictures of Michael in his... clever disguise. And was he... crying? The phone is taken out of his hand immediately when he tries to say something about it, now in Michael's hands.

"Okay so this is weird," Evan says, distracting the rest. "Why are there random photos of us in this person's camera roll?"

"Evan, they could be anyone! They just look a lot like us, that's all," Michael said, he sounded unsure of himself.

Jared thought a moment, "Okay, let's check the social media apps, we'll figure more out there."

So they did. Jeremy had chosen Instagram, to start with, because that's what nearly everyone these days were using. 

Opening it, they discovered that this person's profile picture was a picture of all of them, but this time, in normal form, and they were standing in front of one of those famous-people-picture-time walls.

"The fuck?" Michael questioned underneath his breath, scrolling down to find more pictures of them. The rest of their friends, too. But the thing was, Michael never remembered anything that they were posing for, happening in real life, with them.

Then, Jared took the phone quickly, opening up the 'Explore' tab and scrolling down. A moment of silence, then Jared looked up with a very confusing facial expression.

"Guys... This phone is from another dimension. Th-the one where we _are_ famous." Instead of laughing, he showed the lot an account with the name 'dearevanhansenmusical' and another account named 'bemorechillmusical'.

Each person took a second to scroll through their own shows. Seeing their friends as well, just as famous, just the same. _Except Connor_ , Evan thought sadly. Nevertheless, in all the cast photos, the people who played them looked _exactly_ like them. Well, the original casts at least.

"Guys," Jeremy started to say, "We are literally famous, and apparently everyone loves us, and everyone ships us with other people, and we have _fandoms_ , and-"

Michael had stopped him, "Jere, calm down, we're still us, okay? This is just some screwed up other dimension!"

"Yeah, but like, it's just so _weird_. Like, I've actually wondered what it was like to have things like that, but now that I do, it's just.... _weird._ "

Jared chuckled, "You ain't the only one who thinks that."

"You know what we should do?"

"What, Michael?"

"If we have fandoms, oh Jared you'll like this; if we have fandoms, then we have our own _memes._ "

Jared paused for a moment, and then a very wide grin spread across his face. "Oh. My. God. Evan gimme that damn phone I wanna see!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm adding plot and stuff... I'm like, really weird about this still so like... I feel so greedy and gross *pretends text gets smaller and smaller* kudos or comments? I truly love y'all though!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry and this is very weird and very not funny and very unamusing and I was ver very bored one day and KRIS WHY???????


End file.
